Daughter of a Snake
by animelover171
Summary: Sakura Haruno was the daughter of a snake, just not the one from her own world. Draco x Sakura (in future chapters)


**Konoha**

 **3rd POV**

Cold.

That was all Sakura felt as she sat, exhausted, in the rain of the empty training grounds she and her team used to go to everyday.

But her team was gone now.

Sasuke had left the village on orders of his clan wanting to protect him and strengthen him. After having been attacked by that snake Orochimaru in the chunin exams, he'd gotten the curse mark and was now a target by said Sannin.

Kakashi was tasked with being his personal sensei and bodyguard and left with him to who knows where.

After they had left, Naruto was also on his way out of the village to train as well after finding out that he was being targeted as well. Not by the same man but a target all the same.

He'd left with another one of the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya.

Sakura had refused to be left behind, always watching the backs of her teammates. Always needing to be saved by them and playing the role of damsel in distress.

That's why after her teammates had left she'd gone to Tsunade, the newly appointed Fifth Hokage after the previous one was killed.

She had begged Tsunade who was also a legendary Sannin to train her in the art of healing.

Healing was a technique that required immense chakra control. Something Sakura was proud to say she excelled at.

Tsunade had agreed to teach her as long as she stayed focused and tried hard. She would not accept failure. And neither would Sakura.

But Sakura never realized just how hard it would all be. Tsunade had decided that she was far to weak and had wanted to train her in her physical capabilities as well.

Pushing her body to the absolute limit so that she could meet Tsunade's standards.

Which brings us back to now, Sakura laying down in a wet and grassy field while it rains, just having finished exhausting her chakra.

Medical jutsu took a lot of chakra, and Sakura didn't have much to start with, so it was no surprise she had to end her training early, again.

Sakura pushed herself off the ground so she could make her way home so that she could shower.

However as soon as she was on her two feet again she saw a hawk circling above her head, it was a messenger hawk.

Tsunade was calling her to her office, causing Sakura to whine. She just wanted to shower and take a nap. Was that so much to ask?

Regardless, Sakura made her way to the Hokage tower. On the way there she was thinking about how much she'd grown in the last two months since she'd started working under Tsunade.

She had a larger amount of chakra- not by much though, greater control, and could now heal small cuts and bruises. It wasn't much but it was just two months of training. She was sure she'd get stronger as the years go on. Besides, she was only twelve.

Within minutes Sakura was standing in front of the door to her mentors office.

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura asked upon walking in, only to immediately regret it seeing as there was another person in the room who she was talking with.

Both of them turned their attention to Sakura who blushed right away at their gazes.

"Forgive me shishou, I should have knocked. I'll come back later." Sakura said, beginning to turn away.

"Hold on just a second Sakura, I called you here for a reason, there's someone I want you to meet. This is Albus Dumbledore, he's the headmaster of a school from a... distant, land." Sakura looked over at the old man who had an incredibly long silver beard, odd emerald green robes and had kind eyes behind half circled glasses, with a kind smile to match.

Sakura bowed upon being introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Sakura Haruno." The old man smiled.

" _I'm well aware of who you are dear, but I'm afraid the you may not know quite who you truly are_." Dumbledore spoke with a thick accent, clearly showing that the land he comes from speaks a different language. Sakura looked at him confused before looking to Tsunade.

"Sakura, I believe you need to take a seat. There are some things that you need to be told." Tsunade told Sakura who took a seat like she was asked.

Both women looked to Dumbledore who had cleared his throat.

" _Now child, I'm going to tell something that may be hard to believe at first. I also understand that you will have questions but I ask that you wait until I am done with my story._ " Sakura became nervous though she didn't know why. She even had chills going down her spine.

All Sakura could do was nod.

As soon as Dumbledore began his story Sakura's ears were wide open, committing everything he said to memory.

 _"I come from a place far, far from here. A place that wouldn't even be found on your maps. My country is known as the United Kingdom._

 _"In my country there are two different worlds. One, called the muggle world, has no knowledge of the second one, called the Wizarding World._

 _"The Wizarding World a place for people who possess magic. Magic is much like the Chakra you have here in your world. However in our world we need to have some sort of medium to help bring out our magic, a wand._

" _There is a thing as wandless magic but we can get into that later. With this wand, witches and wizards are able to cast spells and charms of any degree._

 _"No one is just born with the capability and knowledge of how to cast these spells and charms however. There is a school in England, in the Wizarding World, known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _"In this school there are four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house is full of many students who share similar personalities or goals and interests. Each house becomes your family, and Hogwarts, a second home._

 _"Many great witches and wizards come from this school. Some become politicians or teachers, others become aurors, another thing I will tell you about at a later time. Some witches and wizards however, weren't as good as these._

" _Again just like in this world, we have those that went to the dark side, making Dark Witches and Dark Wizards who use Dark Magic. One of the worst Dark Wizards to ever exist came from Hogwarts._

 _"His name, was Tom Riddle._

 _"Tom was troubled man even as a child. As he got older, his mind became darker. He'd done many terrible things during his years at the school, and even worse things after he'd left. I'd rather not get too in detail._

 _"One of the darkest things he'd done is murder, but that is nothing compared to the evil he'd done to a woman known as Veronica Black. She was a woman whom he had pretended to love. His scheme had gone on for man years, to the point where he'd even gotten Veronica pregnant._

 _"However, before he was ever able to find out that she was with child, he'd left, never to be seen again._

 _"From that moment on, he became known as Lord Voldemort. A name that no one says with ease because just the name, strikes fear into the hearts of many._

" _Veronica however, still loved him. Eventually she had given birth to a healthy baby girl. However, everyone knew who that child belonged to. Many had demanded that she kill the infant, or get rid of it._

 _"At first she had refused. Fully believing that Tom would come back for her. When it never happened she knew that she'd have to get rid of the baby. Not out of hatred or anything of the sort, but out of fear of her child's safety._

 _"She knew that if Tom came back the baby would be protected, untouchable. But without him they'd be a target and would surely be killed. She could have left with her child, but Veronica Black was no fool._

 _"It was one thing to run and hide by herself, that would be more easier than having to hide with her child as well. She knew that if she left with her child they'd be found eventually._

 _"So Veronica did the one thing she could think of. She got rid of her child after having given birth to a beautiful and healthy baby girl._

" _But Veronica knew that she couldn't ask any family or friends for help. You see, most of the Black family was a large supporter of the Dark Lord, Voldemort. As were any friends close enough, and anyone who wasn't close enough already couldn't be trusted._

 _"So she went to someone she could trust, and begged them to take her daughter and take her away, far away. Not in England, Scotland, Ireland, France, or Scandinavia. Anywhere in the Muggle or Wizarding World would be too dangerous with the father being who he was._

 _"The one person she trusted, was able to get Veronica's daughter to a different world, well, perhaps a different dimension would be more appropriate. This dimension is here, in the Elemental Nations._

 _"At the time, the child was given to the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, who was told everything about the Wizarding World so that one day he would be able to tell the child all about the world she came from before the time came for her to come back. Minato wasn't able to do this however seeing as they were in the middle of the war, which he unfortunately died in._

" _However as a last, dying deed, trying to hold up his own end of the promise to keep the girl safe, he performed what you call a 'jutsu' and changed her entire physical appearance._

 _"The man who had taken the girl to this dimension knew that something needed to be done for the girl, and took her to the hospital, and told the nurses that she was one of the children whose houses was unfortunately burned to the ground, and her parents with it._

 _"She was put into the foster care system._

 _"The child, from what I've heard, was adopted right away, not even a week after the war ended. With her appearance changed and no one knowing the truth of who she was, the man who had brought her here thought that it'd be best to keep it that way until the time came for her to return._

 _"Only then would he tell the tale again of her origin. Which brings us to now. You, Sakura Haruno, are the child of Veronica Black and Tom Riddle."_


End file.
